1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connecting apparatus for connecting one type of wire to another type of wire, and especially relates to an apparatus for connecting plural fine wires to a coil wire of surface-insulated solid wire which is used as a coil of electric apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A surface-insulated solid wire which is to be used as a coil of electric apparatus is generally connected to plural fine wires by soldering or using a crimp-style terminal.
In the case of soldering, as shown in FIG. 8, a non-insulated part 62a of a surface-insulated solid wire 62, with its insulation coat such as enamel or the like removed previously, is wound around a conductive part 61a of plural fine wires 61. And the conductive part 61a and the wound non-insulated part 62a are soldered with each other. The soldered part is designated by numeral 63 in the figure.
For obtaining a reliable contact, it is necessary to visually observe the winding of the non-insulated part 62a of the surface-insulated solid wire 62 around the conductive part 61a of the plural fine wires 61 for electrically contacting thereto.
In another case of using a terminal member 64, as shown in FIG. 9, the conductive part 61a of the plural fine wires 61 and an end part 62b of the surface-insulated solid wire 62 with its insulation coat retained are put into an inner space of the terminal member 64 which has saw-tooth shaped protrusions on its inner edges. The terminal member 64 is pressed deformed to grasp the plural fine wires 61 therein for making a firm contact of the end part 62b of the surface-insulated solid wire 62. At this time, the saw-tooth shaped protrusions scratches and removes the surface insulation coat of the end part 62b.
In this method, it is necessary to observe the way of deformation of the terminal member 64.
Neither of the above-mentioned methods of connecting of the surface-insulated solid wire 62 and the plural fine wires 61 have been operated in an automated manner.
There have been further proposals for improving the above-mentioned conventional methods. In FIG. 10, a conductive part 72a of the plural fine wires 72 is wound around a surface-insulated solid wire 71 with the insulation coat. The wound conductive part 72a is pinched between upper and lower pinching members 73 and 74 as shown in FIG. 10(b). The conductive part 72a is pressed by the pinching members 73 and 74. After that, when an electric power is supplied to the pinching members 73 and 74, the pinching members are heated, and the insulation coat on the surface-insulated solid wire 71 is melted to be removed by the heat of the pinching members 73 and 74. Thereby, the plural fine wires 72 and the surface-insulated solid wire 71 are electrically connected.
In the above-mentioned method shown in FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b), the winding operation of the plural fine wires 72 around the surface-insulated solid wire 71 is executed relatively easily and automatically, since it is not necessary to remove the insulation coat on the surface-insulated solid wire 71 as a preliminary matter. Full automation of the connection of the wires 71 and 72, however, could not easily be achieved, because both of the wires 71 and 72 have considerable flexibility, and thereby a delicate manual operation has been necessary.